Black Ops II: Joint Operations
by NetherRealm Ghost
Summary: Lord Death teams up with the Navy SEALs to fend off a Cordis Die threat in Death City. What everyone comes to find out is that there is more to the mission. There are OC's in the story.
1. The Briefing

**Hi there, so this is my first crossover. Now, this is a crossover between my stories from Soul Eater and my story from Call of Duty. There are OC's in this story, just so you guys know.**

**If you want to get the Soul Eater Part, please go to my profile and read "The New Comers" and "Return of the Shepherd".**

**If you want to get the Call of Duty Part, please go to my profile and read "The Outlaws".**

**Alright, so here we go!**

* * *

Just one year after Menendez's attack. The Obama is back in the Gulf of Mexico. Commanders David Mason(Section) and Jason Shepherd(Spectre) await their orders. Admiral Briggs walks into the briefing room.

"Mason, Shepherd, thank you for joining me today." Said Admiral Briggs.

"I understand we have a new mission, Admiral." Said Section.

"That's correct; your teams have been called to Death City, Nevada. Apparently Menendez's mercenaries are planning an attack on the city."

"Death City?" Spectre asked. "Where have I seen this before?"

"Not sure what you're talking about, Spectre, but you guys better get ready, the VTOL is leaving in one hour."

"Yes, Admiral." Section and Spectre said as they walk out of the briefing room. They meet up with Mike Harper, Omar Martinez, and Josh Brown at the deck.

"So guys, what's our next mission?" Harper asked.

"We're being sent to a place called Death City. It's in Nevada." Said Section.

"Death City? Where have I seen this before?" Omar asked.

"I asked the same thing, Brogue." Said Spectre.

"Why are we being sent to this 'Death City'?" Josh asked.

"It seems to me that Cordis Die has some followers in, or near, the city. According to Admiral Briggs, they're planning an attack any minute now." Said Spectre.

"We should've been done with this last year." Said Harper.

"I agree, but now we don't have a choice." Said Section. "Come on, we should probably get moving."

The team then boards a VTOL and hovers away from the Obama.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Josh.

"What the hell could go wrong, Maester?" Asked Harper.

Meanwhile in Death City

Jason and Tsubaki are just sitting at a roof top watching two students battling a Kishin.

"Man, I miss these times." Said Jason. "Everything's been so boring ever since I became a Death scythe."

"If you had the chance, would you go back to being a normal weapon?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not going to lie, I would." Said Jason.

"Yeah, I guess I agree. But we do get to watch people fight Kishins every day."

"That may be true, but it gets boring after a while. It's almost like watching 24 hours of wrestling every day, you lose interest or you just want to join in yourself."

The students kill the Kishin. "Well, looks like the show's over." Said Jason.

"Do you want to come with me to go check on Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, let's see how that bastard's doing."

Tsubaki and Jason jump off and head to Tsubaki's apartment. Jason has one of those long sighs. Tsubaki does the same.

"It feels like we're taking a trip down memory lane, huh?" She said, giggling.

"Yeah, kind of feels refreshing."

They made it to the apartment and walk inside.

"Hey Tsubaki. Hey Jason." Said Black Star walking from his room.

"Hey, how's it going man?"

"I was just taking a nap, even the big man needs a rest sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Jason said laughing.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right out." Said Tsubaki.

"Alright, take your time." Said Jason.

They kiss each other as Tsubaki walks into the bathroom.

"Jason, I have a question."

"What's up, Black Star?"

"Have you ever had a moment where you just wanted to think for yourself? That's been happening to me ever since Tsubaki became a death scythe."

"You know, I'm surprised to hear you say that, I've had these moments even before I came here. It's normal, man."

"Thanks, because I thought something was wrong with me."

"Hahaha, no way, bro. What I do when I have these moments is I just walk to the desert outside of the city and just think."

"Do you mind if we go now?"

"Not a problem, Black Star."

Tsubaki just finished in the restroom. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Black Star and I just want to have a moment where we just want to think, want to join us?" Said Jason.

"I'll be happy to join my meister and my boyfriend." Said Tsubaki.

"Come on, let's go." Said Jason as they walk out the door and start walking into the desert.

* * *

**Alright, so that's the end of Chapter 1, please give it a review, I'd like to know what you think of this story.**


	2. The Arrival

**So here's Chapter 2. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The trio just make it to the desert. Jason and Black Star just look up at the night sky and think for the moment.

"What are you thinking about, Jason?" Black Star asked.

"My past." Said Jason.

"Is it still bothering you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I regret doing it, but I can't just go to the Northeast and fix everything I've done."

Jason's eye starts to twitch.

"You mentioned you were bullied, is that why your eye twitches?"

"Not only that, but got beat up. This was before I had the power of lightning and before I could transform into a weapon."

"That doesn't make sense." Said Black Star. Jason has a surprised look on his face. "You were either born a weapon or you're not, what's the story here?"

"I guess I am a weapon but just didn't know until I was angry enough to murder everyone I knew."

"I guess that makes sense."

A VTOL is seen from a distance. "What the hell is that?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know, but get ready." Said Jason.

His forearms turn into blades as he and Black Star get tensed about the VTOL. It lands and out comes the Outlaws with Section and Harper.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Jason yelled.

The team points their guns at Black Star and Jason.

"Put your weapons away, we don't mean any trouble." Said Spectre. He then takes off his glasses and stares at Jason. Jason does the same to Spectre. His blades transforms back into forearms as the two inspect each other.

"You look exactly like me when I was 18!" Said Spectre.

"Oh, my God, you look exactly like me 10 or 20 years later!" Said Jason.

Tsubaki takes a closer look at Spectre. "So this is what Jason will look like in 10 or 20 years?" She asked. "Hot."

Jason looks back to Tsubaki in a surprised look. Spectre does the same. "So I take it this is your girlfriend?"

"Where are my manners? Um… May I ask who you all are?"

"Mike Harper."

"Omar Martinez."

"Josh Brown."

"Lt. Commander David Mason."

"And I'm Lt. Commander Jason Shepherd. What are your names?"

"My name is also Jason Shepherd. This is Black Star and this is my girlfriend Tsubaki."

"Okay, I've totally seen this somewhere before." Omar let out.

"Alright, but to avoid confusion, call me by my callsign, Spectre."

"Okay, Spectre. What are you guys doing here in Death City anyway?" Jason asked.

"We were called here by callsign 'Grim Reaper'." Spectre replied.

"OH, you mean Lord Death!" Said Jason.

"Lord Death?" Spectre asked.

"That's the Grim Reaper." Black Star interrupted. "He's practically our God."

"I'm going to have to take you guys in tomorrow during school hours." Said Jason.

"Fair enough, but where the hell are we going to sleep?" Harper asked.

"Jeez, aren't you guys soldiers or something? Just sleep on the sand." Said Black Star.

"Meet me at the top of the city tomorrow, that's where the Death Weapon Meister Academy is. That's where Lord Death is." Said Jason.

Harper was about to say something until Section calms him down. "Calm down, Harper. Alright, we'll sleep here and we'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll be heading home." Said Jason.

"Sleep tight in your damn beds, you bastards." Said Harper.

"Mike, calm down. We'll see you tomorrow, Jason." Said Spectre.

Jason, Tsubaki, and Black Star wave good night at the SEALs and head back to their apartments.

"What was that about, Tsubaki?" Black Star asked, wondering about earlier.

"What was what about?" She asked.

"About what I'll look like in about 10 or 20 years." Said Jason.

"Oh, well you're cute now, but in about that time just imagining what you would look like, I'll just die."

It was quite unlike Tsubaki to say that. "Typical boyfriend-girlfriend talk. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow, Jason." Said Black Star.

"See you tomorrow, Black Star. And I'll see you tomorrow as well Tsubaki."

"Sweet dreams!" Said Tsubaki as she kisses Jason and shuts the door.

'What could Lord Death want with these soldiers?' Jason thought. 'Is there a possible threat?'


	3. Meeting Lord Death

**So here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jason wakes up early to meet with the soldiers at the DWMA. The soldiers are seen walking up the stairs.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Said Jason. "Put your weapons down here, we don't want everyone to think we're having another run in with mercenaries."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean a 'run in with mercenaries'?" Section asked.

"We've been having trouble with mercenaries for the past two years, both times, they've wanted me."

"Looks like this is old news to you." Said Spectre.

"You mean there's another threat?" Jason asked.

"There's possibly going to be an attack at some point, we're here to help prevent it."

"Alright, it's good to know. I'll take you to Lord Death." Said Jason.

The team drops their weapons and follows Jason inside the school. "Where are we going?" Josh asked.

"We're going to the Death Room, that's where you'll meet Lord Death." Jason replied.

They take a right and start following the hallway with guillotines all around. Just a few seconds later, they're inside the Death Room.

"Heya hiya! Ah, Jason, I haven't seen you since last year, how have you been?" Lord Death Asked.

"I've been decent. Now, I've heard that you called these men here?" Jason replied.

"Ah, yes, you guys must be the Strike Force Team Admiral Briggs has told me about." Said Lord Death.

"This doesn't look like a grim reaper." Harper whispered to Section.

"That's correct; we heard that there was a possible Cordis Die threat here in Death City." Said Section.

"This is no different, as a matter of fact; those could have been the same mercenaries from the past two years." Said Lord Death.

"So it looks like Raul Menendez not only wants me, but he wants this kid here to." Said Section.

"It could be possible that this Raul Menendez fella is working with the Kishin Asura." Said Lord Death.

"Working with the Kishin?! Guys, we're screwed unless we act now!" Said Jason, interrupting what Spectre was about to say.

"Calm down kid, we got this." Said Spectre.

"You clearly don't know how things work around here." Said Jason. "You see, I'm a weapon, I can transform my forearms into blades, I used to hunt Kishins and eat their souls. If anything, you guys need our help."

"We don't need a kid's help to do a man's job." Said Harper.

"He is right, Harper." Said Lord Death. "There are kids here who are meisters and kids who turn into weapons. What Jason is saying is true, as a matter of fact, Jason is a death scythe, if something happens to my current death scythe, Jason is my number 2."

"I find that hard to believe, we're professionals." Said Section.

Lord Death looks back to his mirror. "Uh-oh." He said. "There seems to be a spy around the school."

"I got it." Said Jason as he transforms and is out of sight.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Spectre asked.

"Look to the mirror." Said Lord Death.

The soldiers look in the mirror where they can see the Cordis Die spy, Jason shows up behind him, transform his forearms into blades, and cuts off his legs. His forearms are back to normal and he takes him inside and into the Death Room. "You might need a janitor." Said Jason.

"Looks like we underestimated you, kid." Said Spectre. He walks up to the spy and pulls out his Five Seven. "Who sent you?"

"R-Raul Menendez." Said the spy.

As Spectre was about to pull the trigger. "Wait! I'm not done. I was also sent by this other guy; he has tape around his face, showing three eyes."

"That's Asura, the Kishin." Said Jason.

Spectre puts away his Five Seven. "Where are they located?"

"Baba Yaga's Castle!" Said the spy.

Spectre looks up to Jason. "Do you know where that is?"

"My friends know it better than I do, but I got the idea." Said Jason.

"Alright, I know the mission. Not only do we kill this 'Kishin', but we also kill Menendez." Said Section.

"Section, if we do that, he has a YouTube video rigged to be published once he gets assassinated." Said Josh. "It will cause riots all over the globe."

"Damn it, does anyone know how to hack a YouTube account?" Asked Section.

"I'm a little rusty, but I'll give it a shot." Said Josh.

"I'm heading out, I'm going to tell my friends what we're doing." Said Jason.

He walks out.


	4. Strike on Death City

**Here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

Jason sits out at the back of the school. He sends a text to his friends saying "Meet me behind the school, this is important." Sure enough, they all rush to the area.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Maka asked.

"It looks like we're going to have another run in with mercenaries." Said Jason.

"Another one? Man, there's just no end to these guys." Said Soul.

"What about those soldiers we met yesterday?" Black Star asked.

"Wait a minute. Soldiers? What are you talking about, Black Star?" Kid asked.

"There were soldiers who showed up last night. Your dad called for them." Said Jason.

"What could my dad want with soldiers?"

"According to them, there's going to be an attack by these 'Cordis Die' fellas. Apparently they're the same mercenaries that attacked the school the past two years."

Everyone looks confused. "Cordis Die? What does that mean?" Maka asked.

"Heart Day. It's Latin." Said Spectre as he's walking out to meet with the kids. Everyone looks confused yet again. "Wait a minute, is this another Jason clone? What is this?"

"I'm not a clone of Jason. Arguably, I'm him 10 or 20 years later." Said Spectre. "But to avoid confusion, please call me by my callsign, Spectre."

"What are you doing here, Spectre? I thought you were helping Josh with hacking this 'Raul Menendez's' YouTube account." Said Jason.

"We need a computer, anyone know where we can find one?" Spectre asked.

"You could ask Professor Stein." Said Maka. "He has a computer. But I'm not sure if he'll let you use it."

"It's for military purposes, he has to." Said Spectre. He then hears a faint sound of a tank moving. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Let's go to the entrance of the school, that's where it's coming from." Jason yelled. They start running to the entrance. Spectre pulls out his binoculars to see mercenaries. "Section, you guys should come out here."

"What's wrong, Spectre?" Section asked.

"The attack is happening right now, I literally see mercenaries on their way to Death City!"

"Damn it. Alright, we'll be right out!"

"You guys know what to do, three years in the making!" Said Jason.

Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty transform into their weapon forms. Jason's forearms transform into blades. Spectre grabs his SCAR-H from the pile of guns at the front of the school. Section, along with the others comes out of the school. "Do you have a plan, Spectre?"

"Only to make sure these bastards don't make it into the city." Said Spectre. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone starts running down the stairs. Just minutes later, the mercenaries start opening fire as the SEALs and the kids take cover at the last edge of Death City. The SEALs occasionally pop their heads out to return fire to the Cordis Die mercenaries. Jason decides to run out and slash some of the mercenaries. He then notices the CLAW unit.

"Jason, what are you doing?!" Spectre yelled. "That's a CLAW! Get out of there!"

Jason transforms his blades back to his forearms and grabs hold of the CLAW. He then drains the power of the CLAW using electricity, thus shutting it down. He transforms his forearms back into blades and continues the fight.

"What are you guys doing?" He yelled. "You're missing out on all the fun!"

After he said that, Black Star rushes out and joins Jason at killing off the mercenaries. Spectre jumps over and continues to shoot at the mercenaries who seem to be retreating. Everyone runs out and joins them.

The mercenaries' last hope was the ASDs. "We got enemy ASDs!" Omar yelled.

Omar kicks one of the ASDs back and shoots it in the eye. Jason and Black Star slash two other ASDs. The mercenaries retreat to Baba Yaga's Castle.

"This should buy us some time." Said Section.

"Where's Stein?" Spectre asked.

"I could take you to him." Said Maka as Soul and all of the other weapons transform back into their human selves.

"Right, Maester, Harper, follow, uh…"

"Maka."

"Right, follow Maka to Professor Stein's place. There you can hack into Menendez's YouTube account."

"Follow me."

Maka leads the way as Josh and Harper follow her to Stein's house. The others wait.

"What do we do now? Stay around like sitting ducks?" Jason asked.

"What is this 'YouTube' anyway?" Kid asked.

"It's a video website. Raul Menendez has used it for propaganda. We have a plan to assassinate him but he has a video ready to be uploaded when it happens, so I sent Maester and Harper to Stein's to hack and close the account." Said Section.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Soul asked.

"None of his followers will know that he's dead."


	5. Revival

**Here is Chapter 5. Basically a flashback with another point of view.**

* * *

A few days before the SEALs' arrival. Mercenaries start flooding Baba Yaga's Castle's basement. All of them start saying "All clear, let Odysseus move up."

Out comes Raul Menendez, carrying a needle with Black Blood. On the right of him is Osborne.

"Sir, why do we need this Black Blood?" he asked.

"We need it to revive the Kishin." Menendez replied. "We will then be unstoppable with this monster on our side."

"How long will it take for him to get used to normal life?"

"The madness will teach him the ways. I bet all he does in this body bag is just think."

His team moves up further than Menendez, then signaling that he's clear to continue walking.

"Will you be able to tame him?" Osborne asked.

"It matters not if I tame him, he knows his enemy. I bet he wants his hands on this death scythe we've heard so much about."

"You mean Jason Shepherd?"

"Yes, Osborne. Jason Shepherd. He could be a threat to everyone else but not the Kishin. Once Asura kills Shepherd, there's no stopping the New World Order. David Mason has failed to kill me, same with Frank Woods. Shepherd is on that list as well."

Menendez has made it to the body bag. All of the other soldiers start seeing hallucinations; however Menendez has no problem with moving up towards the body bag. He then injects the Black Blood into the bag. The bag starts moving around, bones reattaching to the skin. All of the bones have connected with the skin to make a body. The eyes, the mouth, the nose. Everything comes natural.

"Kishin Asura. Welcome, to Cordis Die. My name is Raul Menendez, I have revived you."

"Thank you." Asura replied. "I've been hearing about this death scythe, named Jason Shepherd."

"Yes, Asura. We believe that you are his threat. We'll show him that you are the biggest threat to the world. There is no stopping this New World Order! Cordis Die!"

The mercenaries start chanting 'Cordis Die'. "No worries, Asura. The time will come."


	6. Supplying for the Mission

**Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy it.**

* * *

"So wait, you have to hack this guy's YouTube account? How come?" Maka asked as they were on their way to Stein's house.

"This guy has over a billion followers, and according to Lord Death, he's working with this 'Kishin'." Harper replied.

"He's working with the Kishin? Oh no." Said Maka. "But what will hacking into his account do?"

"According to Maester over here, he has a video rigged upon his assassination; his followers might just start tons of riots."

"That doesn't sound good. Well, here we are."

The group has just arrived to Stein's house. Maka knocks on the door. Chair wheels can be heard turning until the door opens and Stein trips over. He gets back up and brushes himself off. "Let me try again." He goes back inside.

'The hell is up with this man?' Harper thought. 'He has a screw in his head.'

Stein trips out again. "Um, Professor Stein? You have visitors."

Stein gets back up and sits in his chair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mike Harper, and this is 'Maester', Josh Brown, we're Navy SEALs, we request to use your computer."

"Military personnel, huh?" Said Stein. "Why do you need my computer?"

"We need it to hack into Raul Menendez's YouTube account." Said Josh.

"Are you talking about Odysseus?"

"How did you know?"

"I've done my fair share of research on him. I believe he was one of the people who sent the mercenaries to Death City for the past two years. Why do you need his YouTube account?"

"He has a video rigged to be uploaded upon his assassination. We're going to close the account so no one knows he's dead when the time comes."

"Fair enough." Said Stein. "Follow me."

Stein rolls back into his house as Harper, Josh, and Maka follow him inside. They make it to his computer as Stein stands up and hands his chair to Josh. He sits down and places a USB flash drive in the computer. A database opens up as Josh works his magic.

"How long do you think this will take?" Harper asked.

"Just a few minutes." Said Josh.

Josh continues to work until he has found the email and password of Raul Menendez's YouTube account.

"I got it!"

"Good work, Josh." Said Harper.

Josh signs into the Youtube account. "Now I just have to deactivate the account." He goes to the deactivation page and clicks 'deactivate'.

"The YouTube account is done. We're free to kill Menendez now."

"Section, this is Harper, Maester has successfully hacked into Menendez's YouTube account, we're free to assassinate him."

"Good work, Maester. Meet us back at the DWMA, we'll be heading out soon. Section out."

"Good luck out there." Said Stein.

"Thanks. Maka, Josh, let's go."

They leave Stein's house.

Meanwhile in the DWMA.

Two VTOLs are seen flying above the academy. Sid walks out and walks up to Spectre.

"What is this?" Sid asked.

"I've asked for supply crates. Your army's going to need guns." Spectre replied.

"We don't need guns. Especially me, that wasn't the man I was."

"Well you're going to need them now. Cordis Die's military is no joke. You may have handled Arachnophobia years ago without guns, but you'll thank me later. Trust me."

The VTOLs drop the supply crates. "Get your men, there's plenty for everybody."

DWMA troops start picking out guns from the supply crates. Just then, Harper, Josh, and Maka walk up to the DWMA. Maka looks at the troops supplying themselves. "What is this?"

"I'm supplying the DWMA's troops with gear they're going to need for this invasion." Spectre replied.

"Good thinking, Spectre." Said Harper.

Jason is seen picking up an AK-47 from the supply crate. "Are you sure you're going to need that, Jason?" Spectre asked.

"Just in case." Jason replied as he puts the gun to his back. He also grabs magazines and places them into his pockets.

Omar walks out of the school building. "Yo, get in here, the briefing's about to start."

Everyone starts walking inside the school building. Jason walks up to Black Star and Soul.

"What's that on your back?" Soul asked.

"It's an AK-47, one of my favorite guns." Jason replied.

"Do you think you'll need it?"

"Just in case."

Just then, the screens open up with Spirit briefing everyone about the mission.

"Alright, everyone, here's the mission for Operation Death Skull, it's not an easy one. It has come to our attention that a possible warlord named Raul Menendez is working with the revived Kishin. They are located at Baba Yaga's Castle. There will be death scythes accompanying you on this mission. Our strategy for now is to have everyone keep the mercenaries busy while the Navy SEALs and the death scythes proceed into the castle to kill Menendez and the Kishin. And now a word from Lord Death."

Spirit steps aside as Lord Death walks into the shot. "Students, SEALs." He said in his deep voice. Jason and Harper have surprised looks on their faces. "Good luck, good luck, good luck!" He said in that silly voice of his.

"Damn, that time the Grim Reaper actually sounded like the Grim Reaper!" Said Harper.

"Spectre, get your men, we're moving out!" Said Section.

Everyone starts walking out of the school and is on their way to Baba Yaga's Castle.


	7. Operation Death Skull Part 1

**So here's Chapter 7, the beginning of Operation Death Skull. Enjoy.**

* * *

Later that day, the SEALs, soldiers, death scythes, and students wait around for the proper time to attack. Spectre looks through his binoculars to see that no one is around.

"We're still clear. Proceed with caution."

"Roger that. Move up." Said Sid, commanding his troops.

"So, Jason, tell me about yourself. What are you exactly?" Spectre asked.

"I'm a weapon; you saw how I could transform my forearms into blades." Jason replied.

"Tell me about your past."

"I was bullied, I got beat up every day. One day, I got mad enough and realized I had this power, including the power of electricity, I killed everyone."

"Hey, I was bullied too, but I didn't take it to an extreme."

Jason sighs. "Sometimes I wish I didn't do those things, they may have been jerks but they didn't deserve to die."

"Did you think that you were a monster?"

"Yeah, I still do to this day. I still don't get what Tsubaki sees in me."

"You must be a nice guy, that's all that counts. You're pretty lucky. Now, I've noticed these students and other death scythes have a partner, why don't you have one?"

"I used to have one. Justin Harrison. He helped me decide to move here in Death City when the murder happened. He was killed by a clone of me."

"Do you miss him?"

"Not all that much. I remembered how he took advantage of me; he basically made me feel stupid."

"That doesn't mean you should hate him."

"I guess you're right, but I don't know."

"You're still a kid, you may be 18, but you're still a kid, you're young. You'll understand soon."

"I guess I will."

Gun shots are heard.

"Sid, this is Spectre, are you guys alright, over?"

"Yeah, they're just coming out. It's time to move up." Sid replied.

"Roger that. All units, this is Commander Jason Shepherd, we're Oscar Mike, proceed with caution." Spectre picks up his SCAR-H. "Come on, Jason."

Jason and the Outlaws come out of their place and proceed to the hideout. They meet up with Section, Harper, Black Star, Maka, and Death the Kid.

"You ready?" Black Star asked.

"Let's do this." Jason replied.

His forearms transform into blades.

"I'm surprised; you're not making a break for it."

"You guys were right; I should take the stealthy approach."

"Good for you. Come on."

The group starts moving up slowly. Mechanics are heard from a distance. Just then, the Castle rises.

"Damn. Is it supposed to do that?!" Omar asked.

"Everybody, get down!" Spectre yelled as everyone ducks for cover as a laser is being shot around them. An explosion is heard around them.

"We should fall back!" Josh yelled.

"No, that's not the mission; we're here to kill Menendez and Asura. Grow a pair and let's go!" Spectre yelled.

Everyone starts running towards the hideout as the laser continues to shoot. Just then, Mercenaries and Golems rise up from the bottom of the hideout.

"What the hell are those things?!" Omar asked.

"They're Golems, be careful!" Maka replied.

Spectre shoots from his grenade launcher attachment and blasts a piece of a Golem's head off and it collapses to the ground.

"Looks like explosives work!"

Jason and Black Star rush up and start clashing away at the mercenaries and Golems. Just when they get finished, they're at the edge of where the castle was originally located.

"How are we going to get in there?" Black Star asked.

"I got an idea!" Omar yells as he gets closer to them. "I'll use my SMAW to destroy the legs. All units, this is Captain Omar Martinez, I request anyone with rocket launchers to the edge of the hide out. Help me take out the legs."

Omar then grabs his SMAW and aims it at a leg and shoots. One of the legs is destroyed, showing that the castle is tipsy but regains balance. Just then, more rocket launchers are shot to the rest of the legs, disabling the building to move any further.

"That was fucking textbook. Hooyah!"

"Nice work, Captain." Said Jason. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Good work, Brogue. We're Oscar Mike!" Spectre yelled.

The teams slide down and enter the hideout.

Meanwhile inside the hideout

"Sir, we have hostiles coming in the base." Said one of the mercenaries. "They've taken out the legs so we can't do any more damage to them."

"Very well." Said Menendez. "Take care of them the old fashioned way."

"Roger that, sir." The mercenary walks out and alerts the others.

"What do we do? They're here to kill us." Said Asura. "I'm afraid."

"Not to worry." Said Menendez as he grabs out his magnum and shoots a nearby witch. The witch's soul is visible. "Eat this."

He gives Asura the soul and he eats it. A black force field appears around Asura. Menendez is pleased.

"These men will know true suffering."

"What is this going to do?" Osborne asked.

"He has eaten a witch's soul. He will grow powerful. If these men martyr me for Cordis Die, this beast will kill them all."

"What about the death scythe, Jason Shepherd?"

"He hasn't seen Asura this way. He will surely die; his worries for him will be no more. Now, make sure these men don't make it towards us."

"Yes sir." Osborne said as he walks out.


	8. Operation Death Skull Part 2

**Here is the final chapter to the story. Please give it a review.**

* * *

The team starts inspecting around the base with no sign of mercenaries. They notice a hallway.

"Outlaws, take Maka and Jason with you, go through this hallway. The rest of us will proceed this way." Said Section.

"Roger that. Let's go." Spectre said as he takes his team with him.

"Why are you guys called the 'Outlaws'?" Jason asked.

"That's our group callsign." Spectre replied. He then holds his fist up in a right turn manner. "Omar, other side of the door."

Omar goes to the other side of the door and hugs the wall. Spectre grabs out a flash grenade, opens the door slightly to let it inside and slams the door shut. The flash grenade goes off as Spectre kicks the door in and the Outlaws shoot the mercenaries inside. Maka and Jason walk inside.

"Negative ID on Menendez." Said Josh.

"No sign of the Kishin, either." Said Maka.

Meanwhile with Section

"I will prove to everyone that I'm the best by killing the Kishin! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Black Star.

"Kid, you're proving to be a pain in my ass." Said Harper.

"Calm down, Black Star." Said Kid.

"Spectre, this is Section, what's your status, over?"

"Negative ID on Menendez, we're moving to the next room." Spectre replied through the transmitter.

"We got a door over here." Harper said.

"Flashbang through the door."

Harper opens the door slightly, throws in the flash grenade and slams the door. They rush in to kill the mercenaries.

"Damn. No sign of Menendez or this Kishin." Said Harper.

"Let's move up to these stairs." Said Section.

The team starts moving up the stairs and moves down the hallway. Footsteps can be heard.

"Shh…"

Section and Harper have their guns out and are ready to shoot at whatever comes out the left hallway. Just a few seconds later, out comes Spectre, expecting it to be mercenaries. He feels relieved that it's just his teammates.

"Took the scenic root, eh?" Spectre asked.

The rest of the Outlaws run out to meet with their squad members.

"There was no sign of neither of our targets." Said Section.

"Damn. Let's move together, they shouldn't be far." Said Spectre.

"Roger that."

Just as Maka was about to move out of the hallway, Jason holds her back. "Stay back!" he yelled as mercenaries start opening fire to the team. The Outlaws with Section, Harper, Death the Kid and Black Star hug the wall and return fire. "Ambush!" Spectre yelled.

As the team returns fire, Jason takes his AK-47 and fires back at the mercenaries, killing the rest of them off. He notices that a few mercenaries are coming out of a room just a few seconds away. Section kills them and rushes to the room. The soldiers inspect the room. Just then, Josh notices a few dead bodies that were from Shibusen. "Hey, Spectre, we have bodies, one of ours, they've been stripped from their outfit and kit."

"Don't move them. Wait!" Spectre yelled.

It was too late; Josh was killed by the explosion and lands on Spectre. Spectre gets him off and shakes his lifeless body. "Josh, no! Get up, man!" Omar walks up. "It's too late, Jason, he's gone." He said as he closes Josh's eyes.

"Now you know how I felt when Justin died." Said Jason. "We have to move on, we still have a mission."

Spectre thinks for a moment. "You're right, Jason. Let's go."

Spectre rushes out to see mercenaries and starts shooting at them. "You killed my friend, I'll kill you too, you bastards!" Spectre yells.

He continues to shoot relentlessly at the mercenaries. "I'll burn you, you sons of bitches!"

"Spectre's lost it!" Omar yelled. Just then, nothing else is heard. Silence. Harper walks out to see what happened. "Holy shi—" he says as he covers his mouth to see the dead bodies of mercenaries.

Jason walks out to see all of the dead bodies and Spectre on the other side. He runs up and yells his callsign. "You need to calm down, man." Jason said. Spectre is still breathing like a mad man.

"You watch him, Jason. We'll move up." Said Omar as the team moves past Jason and Spectre. The roof has blown off and the walls start to collapse as everyone is absorbed by this globe of darkness. Inside are Raul Menendez and the Kishin Asura, hiding behind one of the not entirely collapsed walls.

"Welcome, to the New World Order." Menendez says with a smirk on his face. He grabs his magnum and cripples Harper. "Agh! Son of a bitch!" He yells.

Jason grows relentless and runs towards Menendez. "Jason, no!" Tsubaki yells. Before Menendez could shoot Jason, he stabs him in the leg, taking down the man. Transforms his blade back to normal and starts punching Menendez in the face.

"You sent these mercenaries. You tried to kill me. You son of a bitch!" Jason says as he continues to punch Menendez. Black Star gets Jason off of him as Section walks up and points his sidearm at Menendez.

"Martyr me… For Cordis Die." Said Menendez.

"You won't be martyred; you son of a bitch." Section said before finally killing Menendez. The wall collapses as Asura is shown at 50 feet tall. The SEALs start opening fire at Asura, but all has failed.

"Thanks for the massage, boys, but your services are no longer necessary." Said Asura as he slaps away the SEALs. Knocking them out for the time being.

"Everyone ready?" Said Kid.

"You're damn right." Said Jason.

"Soul, you know what to do. Everyone, we're going to match wavelengths using Soul's song." Said Maka.

Soul is shown in the scythe in a tuxedo. He sits down and opens the piano door and starts playing. Everyone starts to match their wavelength as the song is being played. Jason starts having lightning coursing through his veins and riding around him. Kid starts changing to his Soul Resonance form. Black Star switches Tsubaki to her enchanted sword mode. Maka switches Soul to witch hunter. Everyone starts running towards Asura and try to attack him. But he keeps claiming that their giving him a neck massage.

Spectre wakes up and notices his gun. He also notices that everyone's fighting with the Kishin, however getting knocked out one by one. Leaving Maka and Jason in the fight. Spectre starts crawling to his SCAR-H, slowly as he is in pain, emotionally and physically. Jason runs up and stabs the middle eye of Asura and gives a giant smack to Jason. Jason slams down, motionless. "Jason, no." Spectre said. He continues to move faster. Maka keeps fighting until she loses grip of Soul and falls to the ground. As Asura was about to go face down and possibly eat her. A grenade launcher is shot at Asura, setting him back.

Spectre continues to reload and shoot the grenade launcher at Asura. But after 7 grenade rounds, he loses ammo and tries to use his SCAR-H. Asura turns to a normal human and rushes to Spectre. Wrapping him up in the tape that he uses. As he was about to snap Spectre's neck, a shot of electricity is shot, taking Asura off of Spectre. There lies Jason. "You can't kill me." He claims. He kips up and dashes to Asura as he gets back up. Slash once, slash twice to make an X. He then stabs Asura, slowly going in deeper due to the Black blood injected in Asura. Jason smirks. "Does the word 'bravery' bother you?"

Asura starts screaming. "No! No! NO!"

"You notice my bravery; you should notice everyone else's bravery. The ones we have now and the ones we've lost. All were brave enough to take you down."

Asura continues to scream until he lets out a huge explosion, almost like a nuke. The Black force field fades out as everyone regains consciousness and walks up to Jason. Everyone transforms back to their human forms. Spectre sits up. "Jason…"

"You can't kill me. That's the truth." Said Jason as he stands back up.

Maka smiles. "How did you know I used bravery to kill the Kishin years ago?"

"You told me about it a few times." Jason replied.

"Well, well, looks like we have two Kishin slayers now." Said Soul as he high fives Jason.

"Looks like you're still in the light of a God, Jason." Said Black Star.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys, and the Navy SEALs here."

Spectre gets up and starts limping towards Jason. "We're the same, but we're different. You've had your bravery since you were 16, I got mine when I was 20."

"I thought everyone had it." Jason said.

"They do, but they just have to find it." Said Maka.

Tsubaki runs to Jason. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Hey, hey, I'm glad that you're alright too, Tsubaki." Said Jason as they give each other a kiss.

"Hey, a little help over here." Said Harper.

Section walks to Harper and picks him up. "Looks like we'll have to call for a MEDEVAC."

"You can just use the dispensary at the school." Said Maka.

"Yeah, but I'll have to watch Stein, make sure he doesn't dissect you." Said Jason.

A few hours have passed, Spectre and Harper are all fixed up and they give Josh a proper burial, right next to Justin's grave.

"Josh was a good friend of mine. Just like how Justin was to you." Said Spectre.

"I guess you're right. I see how much you cared for him." Jason replied.

"Yeah." Spectre said. They start walking away.

"So I take it that you guys have to leave now, huh?"

"Yeah. The VTOL should be here any minute. Would you guys mind if we say our goodbyes?"

"Yeah, I'll send a text."

Jason sends the text. He gets one back saying that they're already there. They walk down towards everyone as the VTOL shows up and lands.

"Take care everyone, and thanks for your help." Spectre said.

"Come by any time!" Jason replied as the SEALs go inside the VTOL and fly away.

"How about a party?" Maka asked.

Everyone nods and heads to Maka's apartment. The party starts as everyone starts eating and talking.

"Hey has anyone noticed that ever since Jason's been here, the city hasn't been destroyed?" Said Black Star.

Everyone nods and looks at Jason.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I guess I'm just lucky." Said Jason.

"I guess you are." Said Maka.

"We're glad to have you around, man." Said Soul.

Everyone nods and continues to eat.

Meanwhile at the USS Obama

The remaining SEALs meet with Admiral Briggs at the deck.

"I see that the mission was a success?" Admiral Briggs asked.

"Correct, Admiral. But it came with a price." Said Section.

"We've lost Maester." Said Spectre.

"That's a shame. He served his country and the world well." Said Admiral Briggs. "How about you sit tight and relax."

Admiral Briggs walks away.

"Spectre, the younger you has to be the hero of Death City. We just assisted." Said Section.

"So he must be. He was the one who killed the Kishin Asura."

"And he nearly killed Menendez if it wasn't for Black Star."

"Even though they were kids, they were strong, and pretty badass." Said Harper

"They were. Plus Josh's actions won't be forgotten. He's the one who hacked into Menendez's YouTube account and closed it. Now no one knows that he's dead." Said Omar.

"He even sacrificed himself, even though he didn't know about the bombs strapped on that dead soldier." Spectre pauses. "He was my best friend."

"I know he was." Said Section as he places his arm on Spectre's shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside."

The soldiers walk inside to the briefing room, waiting for their next objective.


End file.
